


After the Troubles

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Post-Series, haven remembers its heroes, looking ahead to when the events of canon have become history, reference to canon-compliant major character death, what is Haven like after the Troubles end?, will future generations know what happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: What happens in Haven after the Troubles end? A year after, 10 years, 20? Do people remember what happened? Do future generations know?





	After the Troubles

**ONE YEAR**

Much of the rebuilding work complete, Chief of Police Nathan Wuornos calls a town meeting. Shops and offices close for the day, and almost all of Haven’s residents attend. Tourist are left baffled by the sudden ghost-town atmosphere.

At the meeting, they discuss what happened, and what to do next. The Chief, remembering how his father’s generation kep too many secrets for too long, begins a tradition of talking; of no more secrets. He finds a therapist; someone who had been in touch with Claire Callahan and who had come to town to check up on her when she suddenly stopped returning calls. Having seen some of what happened then and with the benefit of some of Claire’s case notes, this stranger is the closest thing they have to a therapist specialising in the Troubles. She sets up a practice in town, and learns more as she goes; group sessions, individual sessions, family sessions, whatever people need. The town give her bargain basement rates on the office and house she rents, so she doesn’t need to charge much and she keeps her prices low.

The day after the town meeting, Dwight Hendrickson, former Chief of Police and Head of the Guard, and now leading the rebuilding work across town, installs a plaque officially establishing the site of the Old Armoury as a memorial to all those who lost their lives due to the Troubles. It marks the spot, and the date, and thanks those who gave their lives to save the town.

 

**FIVE YEARS**

The annual town meeting is a fully established custom. On a Sunday afternoon in the week of the anniversary, people gather and share food, drink and stories. They remember the awful things that happened, and the good that sometimes came of them. They remember the sacrifices that people made to keep them safe.

While some chose to move away once the shroud that isolated the town came down, those who remained got in touch with Troubled people they knew outside of Haven and most of those returned.

The Haven Herald is now run by Moira and Noelle, sisters who know the impact that the stories we tell each other, and ourselves, can have.

The rebuilding is complete, and tourists are surprised to learn about the ‘storm’ that nearly destroyed the town.

 

**TEN YEARS**

In conjunction with the Haven Herald, a book is published, titled _A Collection of Tales from Haven_. The introduction is written in such a way that, without knowing otherwise, you would be encouraged to see the tales as myths and legends; folklore from a bygone age. But the locals know it’s real.

As a companion piece, and in collaboration with Vickie Dutton, an illustrated children’s book is produced. The most popular story with the local children is that of Duke Crocker, the heroic pirate who fought off a powerful demon and who gave his life to help his friends defeat the demon for good. So well illustrated is the book (and so powerful is the story) that it starts to sell outside of Haven, and gradually becomes one of the most popular children's’ books in the country. Vickie, Moira and Noelle use the money to set up a children’s charity, _The Tuwiuwok Trust_ , which focuses on orphans or those who have witnessed a traumatic event, and on the healing power of art and story telling.

 

**FIFTEEN YEARS**

The children of the town, growing up with no direct memories of what happened, are made to understand that Haven is a special place, that here the legends are real, and that, while there are no monsters any more, that is only because of the real-life heroes of the town, some of whom still live there. When the Chief of Police speaks at the annual meeting, all but the youngest babies sit in rapt attention. Haven has the lowest crime rate in the state.

 

**TWENTY-SEVEN YEARS**

The annual meeting lasts all weekend. As one of his last acts before retirement, Chief Wuornos issues an order that, due to a gas leak, all residents must stay in their homes, and all visitors must leave town. Once the tourists are gone, the locals (as they were meant to) ignore the order and meet outside the police station, forming a loose procession that makes its way to the Old Armoury Memorial. There, Detective Hendrickson (known to friends and family as Lizzie) stands in front of the crowd to speak.

“Without the Troubles, I wouldn’t be here. But I know many other would, and I have never forgotten how lucky I am. I owe my life to my dad, Dwight, to Duke Crocker, the Chief, and to Audrey Parker, as well as everyone who helped them in their fight against the Troubles and Croatoan.

“We don’t always talk that much about Audrey, and there are a lot of different reasons for that.” At this point, she glances over to Paige, sat next to her husband the Chief. “A lot of complicated reasons. But we need to make sure that we remember her, because without her sacrifice, none of us would be here today.

“I was only a kid when I met her. I didn’t talk to her much - there were a lot of important grown-up things going on afterall. But I remember an impression of someone determined. So determined that Haven be saved, that things work out OK. She had so much love for this place and its people, and looking around now I think she would be proud of Haven today, and I just hope that we can continue to live up to her memory in the years to come.”

The Chief is due to speak next, but as he moves to stand up, Paige puts a hand on his knee and he stills. She stands instead and steps slowly forward to speak.

“I don’t talk about it much, but somehow, I have some of Audrey’s memories. They are patchy, and they come and go, but I can tell you one thing with certainty. She was _always_ proud of this town, and she would be so honoured to see you all here today.”

She sits back down and, after briefly squeezing her hand, the Chief invites anyone else who would like to speak to do so.

Many people take up the offer, speaking about mothers, fathers, cousins, uncles and aunts, speaking about the things they saw, or that they themselves did. They talk, and they remember and give thanks until it starts to get dark. And then, once everyone who wants to has had their turn to speak, the Chief stands up again to end the memorial section of the event and invite everyone to the party that will last the rest of the weekend.

 

**FORTY YEARS**

Chief of Police Elizabeth Hendrickson leads the town meetings now. As the number of people with direct personal memory of the Troubles shrinks, the tone of the events changes. They become less about recovering from trauma and more about giving thanks. They extend longer into the evening as people celebrate their good fortune.

 

**FIFTY-FOUR YEARS**

Keeping the tradition of a larger celebration every 27 years, James Wuornos introduces the festivities and introduces the town to Jean; born here 54 years ago and having recently traced the full story of her adoption and learnt the reason why she had to be taken so far away from Haven. She is introduced as a hero’s daughter and decides to move here when she retires.

 

**ONE HUNDRED YEARS**

Everyone directly involved with the Troubles now dead, Haven remains a special place with a strong sense of community and one of the longest consistently-low crime rates on record.

An anniversary edition of _A Collection of Tales from Haven_ is published, with a new introduction drawing on journals that Chief Wuornos, Dwight, and Paige left for the town.

Once a year, every business in town continues to shut up shop for the annual celebration. Tourists and visitors are not invited and receive only blank looks if they happen to ask.

 

**TWO HUNDRED YEARS**

The story of the pirate, the police chief, and the FBI agent who saved Haven has become established legend. Some of the details have become fuzzy, some question whether any of these things can really have happened at all, but all of the townspeople still gather once a year, and _everyone_ in Haven knows the names Duke Crocker, Nathan Wuornos and Audrey Parker; heroes every one.


End file.
